charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Main Page ~ Emails I think we should include both of our emails on the main page like we had a couple of months ago so users can contact us privately if they feel the need to. I know I have the link in my signature but I have not noticed that not many people see it properly where it is small. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Timeline of Warren Witches page A plethora of stuff on the page, Timeline of the Warren Witches is not canon at all, and is mostly just fan fiction that should be stricken from the page. FANaticyeah 17:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Message I answered it on my phone so it is a little short :), I agree. You can do that when you next log in. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Channel Hey, I have a new youtube channel. Please subscribe :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank You So Much! I don't know what to say! I can't believe i'm an admin now! Thank you so much! Annasean51 14:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The Layout Builder Could I enable the layout builder and play around with it? Annasean51 01:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) All the work I did for Paige's page I understand the need to block the edits page, but can you just replace the information that I placed on the page before it was deleted, please and thank you. FANaticyeah 03:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) That's perfectly fine and cool with me. Thanks a million FANaticyeah 02:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Mail Replied x) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ditto :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) New Look LETS GET SCARY! We need a new theme for Halloween, I am going to you! We need something scary... BUT Charmed :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : You are better then me :). I was thinking something from Death Becomes Them, with the gory faces =). The vampires and some ugly demons (Hecate, Abraxas, The Source), it should also be quite black and gray, possibly red :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: OH I LOVE IT! --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Infobox If we can do that, I am all for it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) How can it be done? Annasean51 01:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you need to make a seperate template. I'll add it to the power pages. Annasean51 02:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Voting? Hi Leonardo :) Sorry for bothering you with the same thing again. The problem with the Unborn Source and who are his real parrents. So I thought to ask you can we have a voting on this? The mojority will decided which theory is true. I just don't know how to do the voting thing :) So thanks in advance if you agree with this and can do the voting process (if you want to) :D Sky89 13:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This was settled by KhanWiz a short while ago. No amount of vote is going to change the fact that you do not respect anyone else's opinion but your own. Superlana 13:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Clearly, the issue wasn't settled. It was just stopped. I think it would be a good idea to settle it once and for all, by vote or whatever. If we create a vote blog or something with both arguement clearly displayed, it should give some insight in what others think. Charmdozo 14:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : If a decision cannot be made then the Bureaucrats have the final say. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. Thats why i think it's better if we have a voting phase and the majority can decide. I think that's fair to everyone. Sky89 14:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Voting Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid/suspicious/naive, but it seems to me that making sure users only vote once should be a priority, otherwise holding votes become completely irrelevant. You and other administrators should ensure users aren't using different accounts to vote or logging out of their accounts in order to control the outcome of the vote. 08:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter(very spoiler heavy) Sarah is just a witch that has recently come into her powers and Patience is trying to guide her. Patience on the other hand has peaked my interest. First she is blond (could be a wig), second she used two of Prue's power. She just looked at two empty glasses and filled them with water, like Prue did in the Something Wicca This Way Comes, she also used telekinesis to closed a door. Patience also speaks like a Whitelighter, apparently she has met a number of young ladies with special gifts/magic and have taught them all how to control it, which is what she want's to do with Sarah. Definitely one of the twin that started the fire, Tamora to be more precise. After they took the kids to magic school she started another fire, this time encircled herself in a circular scorch mark. This is how Piper and Phoebe explained it. Tamora can speed up molecules fast enough to make them catch fire and maybe eventually explode. While Kat isn't strong enough to freeze a falling book completely, she can slow it down. The girls think the twins split Piper's power. I have got the reaction spoiler (huge), do you want to wait for it or do you want it now? Superlana 15:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe I missed this. The Seer Alexis told Cole that the person he was searching for was in the place of her namesake. Patience own and runs a tourist attraction call Salem Witch House, wasn't Melinda's daughter Prudence born in salem? The Prue connection is there, wether it be Patience or one of the witches she has helped.Superlana I absolutely love the power choose as well. Henry is upset and wants to bind both girls powers, but Paige agree's to bind only one, Tamora (because her power is the most dangerous) until she is older.Superlana 15:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Going into the final arc the tag line is Power tearing the Charmed Family apart, however, with this decision it could very well be a lack there of. I think it will be the latter. Rennek was lurking outside Paige's house before the fire started (Alexis gave the bastard a powerful jewel that allows him to use/access other power). This is pure speculation, but I think he had something to do with the twins finally getting their power and knew that binding their magic will be the outcome. I understand Paige's decision, but now her children except for Kat are defenseless. Superlana 15:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Just when you think it couldn't get any better. Issue 16: "The Heavens Can Wait". Love it. But Paul was right, the name is spoiler heavy. Prue might be sticking around, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. However, the name of the issue is great, hopefully the story lives up to expectations. Superlana 16:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Background If you have made it, could you put it up? I was thinking (because of the different time-zones) we have up either today or tomorrow and take it down on the 1st or the 2nd :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : It is okay, we still have a couple of days. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes I would like to, and good x) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes! That is amazing, if we can do that to Piper and Paige and merge them for the right side and have a lovely DARK pumpkin on the left =) Sounds good? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Paige and the Leprechauns? Would it be okay for me to create a page about Paige's relationship with the leprechauns? Annasean51 22:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Me again, ahahaha. Sorry. Can I please fix Prue, Paige, and Patty's pages if I swear on my Mother not to delete the references accidentally, again?FANaticyeah 04:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Philippa Warren Hi LeonardoWyatt.Moliere (a user) did some "changes" in Phillippa Warrens page.He chnaged the date of her birth in 1879 as 1868.Philippa Warren possessed Molecular Immobilization like her ancestors.He changed that to Molecular Deceleration.Plus she possessed a very weak form of Empathy not Astral Projection like Moliere wrote.Where did those new informations come from...??I asked him and he didnt answer to me... 14:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Unlock. Thanks :) Anyway the info in info box should say... I see that someone already edited the parent's parts in info box. Basic powers: '''spellcasting, potion making and scrying. Needs to be added. '''Magic items: Grimoire - Should be removed. Desires: 'Killing the Charmed Ones' , 'Taking over his surrogate mother Phoebe Halliwell' The first one should be removed because the child never tried to kill Phoebe and Piper. The Seer just used the child's power in the end to try to kill the sisters. And in second the 'surrogate' part should also be removed. Powers: 'Active powers: ' Advanced Pyrogenism should be renamed in Advanced Fire Trowing. Advanced Telekinesis - Needs to be removed. Beside every power of the Source should also be added 'And some powers from his mothers side of family'. 'Loyalty: ''Unknown' should be here. '''First appearance: '''Because we never saw the child, only heard the others talk about it. It should be put the first time Phoebe found out she is pregnant. So 'Bite Me' should be put here. I will edit the rest of the page, soon :) Thank you :D Sky89 16:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing this XD Anyway this thigs shoul also be removed from info bo. Advanced Telekinesis, Molecular Manipulation and Shapeshifting. Thanks :D Sky89 17:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Background You can take it down whenever you see this because Halloween is over. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) CharmeRuler banned at tardis Just an FYI, but we have taken the step of permanently banning CharmeRuler at w:c:tardis because of — amongst other things — his impersonation of you with his sock account, LeanardoWyatt. This sort of impersonation is specifically forbidden on our wiki by policy. -- CzechOut 21:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Info-Box Hi LeonardaWyatt, I was wondering if you can make a new infox, similar to the character box, for places/things. And can please tell me how to make them. ThanksSuperlana 11:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Paul Ruditis Hi LeonardoWyatt.I want to ask you something.Do you know how can I contact Paul Ruditis?I want to suggest him some ideas I have about the comics. 17:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Philippa Warren Someone changed the date of birth and the powers of Philippa Warren without reason.However the page is locked.Would you mind reverting the page to its previous situation?Moliere (user) really messed up the page. 17:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The Halliwell Family Plus I want to mention that there are multiple mistakes in The Halliwell Family page.Im talking about the dates of birth/death of some mebers of the Warren family tree.Besides why do we need to have the dates of birth/death next to each name? 17:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Cole / Barbas. Hi Leonardo :) Can you add Cole's name and his fear (turning evil) on Barbas page in ' Notable Fears'? Thank you :) Sky89 14:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Page Please LeonardoWyatt, I'm asking both you and KhanWiz to lock Phoebe's page. It just took me over an hour to correct the mess someone has done to it.Superlana 19:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LeonardoWyatt. Superlana 10:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Diaries Thanks. You know I only edit there because I realize the Bonnie page was mess (I had a feeling I shouldn't invest myself any deeper than that, turns out I was right). I honestly don't like the atmosphere over there. And the things that get said in the comment boxes. Wow.Superlana 16:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I actually saw your name over there and thought it was you posting. The things that happen over there would turn anyone away. Superlana 13:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) That's aload of rubbish, the language some of the members and the contributors use over there was the only incentive I needed to know that I would not be staying long.Superlana 13:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's a hostile wiki, and that's the truth. If they had good admins over there to stop some of the garbage that happens on the pages, people would feel more welcome. I actually went on that wiki knowing that if a stayed long I would see alot fighting, especially if your not team Damon. Now that's saying something.Superlana 13:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw all that. No seriously, who reads those pages. Because I'm a reader and I won't. There just there for show. That's all. I tried to add some structure to Bonnie's page, paragraphs, etc..Because large bulk of information with no end in sight turns people off. However, someone undid all of that and joined everything back up togather. It's just not worth it.Superlana 13:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Throughout the first season I wasn't a fan of any character, none really touched me. By season two Caroline, Bonnie and Elijah was it for me. Season three, Stefan, a guy I didn't really care about in the first two seasons, is killing me. Love him. They really need to bring back Elijah. Damon, as pretty as he is still leaves me cold (I don't like cold-blooded killers with no desire to change).Superlana 13:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Their possessive no doubt, It's their way and no way.Superlana 13:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, everything Damon does is the best and perfect and he's so full of awesome sauce. (Eye roll). And they always excuse is horrible actions, with "he's just being Damon." Any other character does half the things this spoiled entitled brat does and they get a avalanche of hate from his fans. Please. Right now, the way Damon and Elena are behaving disgust me ( the whole, I love my brother's girlfriend and I'm not going to hide it, coupled with Elena's, I love his brother but I also love him crap). The thought of these doing anything more than kissing turns my stomach ( I can't help it that's how I feel). I feel sorry for Stefan, poor guy is going to have his heart ripped out by his girlfriend and his own brother. If Elena hooks up with Damon, there should be no going back. That would make me puke. She should stay with Damon and Stefan should get a new love interest. Another thing, the Elena and Damon thing will end badly, bad boys relationship never ends well. If she gets with him the best Delena fans should hope for is that she gets out of the relationship alive. Superlana 21:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Just woke up. I didn't remember that, Jeremy did get shot because of him, and he ran off because he only cares about himself (and Elena), and the kiss that followed made it even worst. Damon has cause the death of Elena's brother twice, and on occasion, bullied him (apparently Jeremy got over that, because everyone has to love cool Damon). He has hurt and would willing sacrifice Elena's friends. And I'm wrong because I don't see the epic love that is Delena. I wanted to address the Damon cares about Elena bit separately. I think Damon loves Elena, but he loves himself more. Everything he has done as proven that fact. Hurting the people she loved, even though she'll be devastated, he doesn't care about that as long as Elena is alive. Willing sacrifice her friends for her, even though it would hurt her, as long as she live, once again he doesn't care. He would do anything to keep her alive, it doesn't matter to him if it causes her emotional pain, because her death would hurt him and he'll protect himself. Damon doesn't care about Elena outside of protecting and bedding her. It all cames back down to Damon and his selfishness, what he feel, what he wants.Superlana 09:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, that is why I could never ship them and do not believe his love for her is pure, true (yes), pure (no). It's too tainted by his own selfishness and cruel actions. Stefan's love for her is pure, true and great and that's why I love them together.Superlana 06:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought that as well, however, I think the tard does love Elena. But his kind of love is still the wrong kind of love. I can't stand the sort that's "I love you but I resent your friends and family." It would be understandable if Elena's friends and family were horrible people. Superlana 11:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) You just summed up why I can't stand Damon. And the hating Bonnie, un-freaking believable. I strongly dislike him for the exact same reason Bonnie hates him. He's a murdering psychopath (the Stefan thing is different). But he's so hot, so I should be gushing to see a bed scene between him and Elena ( I almost made myself throw up). I love the fact Bonnie hates him, stands up to him and call him on his crap. If anyone is going to change Damon it's Bonnie, not Elena. I'm praying the writers don't turn her into Elena (miss I know he does horrible things but I turn a blind eye). How Elena sits back and let all this sh*t happen is beyond me. How she keeps her friends, who are also willing to die for her is also beyond me. You know a few people always comes to my mind, whenever the play up the romantic crap that the Delena fans are eating up; Katherine and Isobel ( the woman in Elena's family that he has slept with) and Jeremy, her brother who he murdered infront of her and bully whenever it suits him. And I'm left wondering how the h*ll she can love him, much less stomach his touch.Superlana 12:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to generalize as to not upset any sane Damon fan, however, majority of his fans are hypocritical nutcases, that pretty much goes without saying.Superlana 12:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Bonnie, new boyfriend, already. Ahh for crying out loud. I VD love too, but the show as problems and one of those problems is their depiction of Damon, the rapist/murderer that everyone loves (both the viewers and the characters). I agree with you on the Caroline rape thing, he did the same thing to Andi (yet we're suppose to believe he was upset by her death. The amount of eye roll that got from me). Andi, Caroline and Jeremy all got over his abuse as if nothing happens. These are horrific acts, in real life people would be revolted, not cheering him on to hook up with the good girl. Jeremy, I don't know where their going to take Jeremy, he could very well up being used as another tool (life sacrificed) for Elena to grow up or for her to learn some sort of lesson.Superlana 13:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I never liked Andi, I always preferred Jenna (her death broke my heart). I can't see Caroline and Jeremy together, she treats him more like sibling than Elena does. As far as I've seen, no character except Damon and Elena is safe from being destroyed by the writers. Not even Stefan, a main character, is now being wriiten as not being good enough for Elena because of his recent actions, even though he's compelled. When it comes to Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie I leave my heart at the door because I know it will get broken.Superlana 13:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that the writers will kill off Jeremy. Jeremy is deeply involved in the supernatural world, now more than ever, let's hope the writes capitalize on that. His story could involve into more than just seeing ghost, if the writersever decides to truly develope their supporting cast (we know how reliable they are at that).Superlana 15:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the trailer, I don't think Jeremy is going to die. I think his "None of us is going to make it out alive" was after the car nearly hit him. I love last night episode, however, I still can't believe Elena's "We'll let him go speech." Especially after we found out why Stefan did what he did. Stefan really need a new love interest. Now onto Alaric, can't the writers allow him and the other characters to properly mourn their lost loves (meaning more than half a season) before they give them a new love interest.Superlana 12:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Permission I was thinking calling the blog "Fictional Charmed Wiki" And I was thinking having this on the blog about that Charmed Wiki. If you want to create your own characters and sometimes have ideas without the need to create a wiki (unless you want to) I mean serious editors (Because we are tried to make it good and successful wiki) and who fellows the policy. Visit this Charmed Wiki So what do you think? Charmednut 14:03 November 11 2011 Help with a gif I'm not really sure where to put this gif. On the trok demon's page, it says he has aerokinesis, but I'm just not sure. Annasean51 01:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Annasean51 03:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Just checkin in to see how things are going here! =) how's it been going?? What's new? What has stayed the same? What do u need help with? I just got a new phone so I'll be checkin in as much as possible now. Soooo if u needs anything just lemme know =) Nicknameguy 17:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Mystic Confessions? So, this is probably wierd, but are the runner of Mystic Confessions on Tumblr? I was just looking at it, and for some reason the guy that runs it reminds me a lot of you. Shanebeckam 00:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lmao. I swear to God I'm not a stalker. I was just reading through some of your ask box responses, and I noticed one that you said you remembered Michael from his cameo on Charmed, and that made me think of you. Then I remembered that blog post you made about Jeremy, and I just put two and two together. Shanebeckam 03:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I found it a while ago, and was leaving confessions as anon, but then I realized it might have been you, and took a shot. Small world, I guess. Shanebeckam 03:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I'm sure you've been aked this a million times, but what do you use to download DVDs onto your computer? Shanebeckam 03:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I want to start making gifs and stuff. It didn't give you a virus, right? Shanebeckam 03:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC)